ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Inside the Null Void
This is the fourteenth episode of Ren 10. It's Ren's 13th birthday. So Verna gave Ren a new video game, Sam gave Ren a new sweater, and Will gave Ren an exclusive trip through the Null Void. BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER! Plot WARNING: THE FOLLOWING SEASON PREMIERE IS SO AWESOME THAT YOUR FACE COULD MELT OFF JUST BY READING THIS (NOTE: THE FACE MELTING ONLY WORKS IF YOU’RE A NAZI) LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Sam and Verna were preparing for a special occasion in the kitchen) Sam: '''You sure you made Ren busy '''Verna: '''Yeah, I told Ren that I lost my quarter and he’s been searching for hours '''Sam: '''Shhhh… I hear him coming… turn off the lights. (Verna turns off the lights) (Grey Matter entered the dark kitchen) '''Grey Matter: '''Hey, sorry, Verna, I could not find the quarter… hey, why is it so dark? (The lights are turned out and Sam and Verna jump out wearing party hats) '''Sam and Verna: '''HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REN! '''Grey Matter: '''Oh my god! Guys, you shouldn’t have done that '''Sam: '''So? You want us to cancel your birthday? '''Grey Matter: '''You kidding, show me the presents (Sam put Grey Matter on the kitchen table, while Verna went to get her present) '''Verna: '''Here’s my present, Ren (Hands the present to Grey Matter) '''Grey Matter: '''Oh, sweet (Rips the wrapping paper off) I wonder what it is? (Opens and gets inside the box) OH MY GOD! '''Verna: '''You liked the present '''Grey Matter: '''You kidding (Picks up a certain new Y-Box game) You got me the new Alien Hunter game… ALIEN HUNTER 2!!! '''Verna: '''I knew you would like it. '''Sam: '''Really… he wanted that… it looks just like the first Alien Hunter game '''Verna: '''It is very similar to the first game… but there is a BIG DIFFERENCE '''Sam: '''And that is? '''Grey Matter: '''This new Alien Hunter game takes you TO NEW DIMENSIONS! '''Sam: '''I see… hey, Ren, check out my present (Hands Grey Matter the present) '''Grey Matter: '''Ok (Rips off the wrapping paper off Sam’s present) Umm… what is this? (Picks up Sam’s presents) '''Sam: '''It’s a sweater… I knitted it, myself '''Grey Matter: '''I see… (Looks at the sweater) I’m not sure it’ll fit me (Grey Matter de-transforms into Ren) '''Sam: '''Don’t worry; it is a special sweater… one size fits all (Throws the sweater on Ren’s face) '''Ren: '''Thanks… I’ll keep it forever (Whispers to him) in my trashcan (Uncle Will comes out of his room and goes to Ren) '''Will: '''Hello, Birthday Boy '''Ren: '''Hey, Uncle Will… what do you have behind your back? '''Will: Well, Ren… (Hands Ren the Null Void Projector) your birthday present? (Ren, Verna, and Sam stare at the device in shock and awe) Ren: WHAT THE FUDGE IS THAT? Will: It’s called… a Null Void Projector Verna: Woah! That is some cool shoot. Sam: '''Yeah! It looks really nice… but what does it do? '''Will: '''I’ll show you… but first Ren and I are going to be putting on a maid outfit '''Ren (Confused): '''WHAT? (Will and Ren were outside the house, wearing super cool spacesuits) '''Ren: Oh, maid outfit as in the secret alien organization M.A.I.D. spacesuit… now, I get it. Verna: 'OK, so you’re in the M.A.I.D. outfits, now, how does that “Dull Noid” Projector work? '''Will: '''First off, it’s “Null Void”, seriously, Cherna, you should saw the name right (Verna growls angrily at Will) and here’s how the thing works. (Points to the Null Void Projector’s trigger) Just hit this trigger (Hits the trigger and a large Null Void portal is released) '''Sam (Shouting): '''Oh my god! That’s one HUGE HOLE! '''Ren: '''HOW DO YOU STOP THE HUGE HOLE? '''Will (Shouting): '''You can’t stop the huge hole… you just need to wait… Portals only last for 5 minutes. '---5 Minutes Later---''' (The Null Void Portal slowly got smaller, until it completely disappeared) 'Ren: '''Yeah, having a Portal Projector will be so AWESOME '''Will: '''No, you don’t understand Ren… the Portal Projector is not the gift '''Ren: '''What? I don’t get it. '''Will: '''The Portals that this baby (Points to the Null Void Projector) creates leads you to a dimension known as the Null Void where all kinds of strange and fascinating aliens. '''Ren: '''What are you saying? '''Will: '''Well, I’m saying that… for your 13th birthday, Ren, I’m taking you inside the Null Void. '''Ren: '*Smiles* Sweet. 'Sam: '''So… can we join? (Smiles) '''Will: '''Sorry, Sam and China '''Verna: '''Seriously, is “Verna” really a hard name to remember? '''Will: '''But there aren’t enough M.A.I.D. outfits for the four of us '''Sam: '''Ah, dang. '''Will: '''I’ll be back in 30 Minutes, so just go back in the house and play the new Alien Hunter until we come back, OK. '''Verna and Sam: '''ok. '''Will: '''OK, Ren, want to go to the Null Void '''Ren: '''You bet. '''Will: '''Well, bye guys. (Opens the Null Void Portal) '''Ren: '''Yeah, see you guys on the other side (Will stood still for a moment and had a mysterious flashback) '''Ren: '''Umm… Uncle… shouldn’t we be going? '''Will: '''Oh, right, sorry… bye, guys. (Ren and Will jump into the portal, while Sam and Verna just stare as the portal slowly closes) '''Verna: '''So, you want to play Alien Hunter 2 '''Sam: '''Sure (Both go into the house) LOCATION- THE NULL VOID (Ren and Will were on a moving asteroid. Both were taking in the awesome atmosphere of the Null Void) '''Ren: '''Wow, this is amazing. (Thought) ''It’s official… THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!!! (Speaking) I can’t believe you didn’t show me this before 'Will: '''Well, there was a reason. As awesome as the Null Void can be, it is also a very dangerous place. '''Ren: '''What do you mean? '''Will: '''Well, the Null Void is said to hold some of the toughest aliens in the universe '''Ren: '''Umm, are you forgetting something? (Points to the wrist has the Awesomatrix on it) '''Will: '''Well, Ren, if got to know that there is some aliens out there that not even Humongousaur can defeat? '''Ren: '''I can handle it (Thought) ''I hope (Sees large grey cylinders) Whoa! What the heck is that? ''(Speaking) Whoa! What the heck is that? '''Will: '''Those are Null Void Prisons. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious. '''Ren: '(Thoughts) ''Wow! Uncle Will is quoting Star Wars… he hates that movie. This place must be REALLY BAD! Well, maybe, He’s just exaggerating a little bit! ''(Speaking) Oh come on, are you exaggerating just a little bit. '''Will: '''When I quote Star Wars, you KNOW I’m not exaggerating. (A siren-like sound is roaring through the Null Void) '''Ren: '''What is that loud noise? '''Will: '''That could only mean one thing… a prisoner has escaped. (A large green alien with two horns on his head and four eyes is seen dashing out of a Null Void system, running towards Ren and Will) Oh god! That’s a Dagger alien... and he looks hungry… '''Ren: '''Well, what do Dagger aliens eat? '''Will: '''Mostly humans '''Ren (Sarcastic): '''Sweet (The Dagger Alien grabs Ren and rips off Ren’s M.A.I.D. spacesuit) '''Ren: '''Oh know, I’m out of my M.A.I.D. outfit… I’m going to run out of oxygen (Holds his breath) '''Will: '''Umm… Ren… '''Ren: '''What? '''Will: '''You can breathe fine in the Null Void. '''Ren: '''Really '''Will: '''Yeah, you see there is this element in the air called… '''Ren: '''What? So you’re telling me I could breathe perfectly fine in the Null Void. '''Will: '''Yeah '''Ren: '''THEN, WHAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT OF WEARING THOSE M.A.I.D. OUTFITS? '''Will: '''Well, didn’t we agree we looked awesome in them '''Ren: '''But still, I mean… (The Dagger Alien shakes Ren) Oh right, almost forgot about you (Screams) '''Will: '''REN! USE THE AWESOMATRIX! '''Ren: Oh right, forgot I had it. (The Dagger Alien is about to eat Ren) Oh come, Awesomatrix, give me ONE STRONG ALIEN! (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into a big, strong, red alien with four yellow aliens and FOUR BIG ARMS) (The new alien pushed the Dagger Alien 2 feet away from him) Four-Armed Alien: '(Looks at his new alien body) Thank you, watch! (The Dagger Alien gets back up and charges at Fourarms) '''Fourarms: '''Oh, want some more… OK, then (Charges towards the Dagger alien) LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Sam was staring at the TV bored with a Y-Box controller in his hand, while, Verna came downstairs with something behind her back) '''Verna: '''Hey, Sam, watcha doing? '''Sam: '''I’m trying to beat this level, but whenever I press a button, the game freezes '''Verna: '''The game is freezing, Sam, because you’re pressing the “Pause” button '''Sam: '(Looks at the button) Oh. (Looks at Verna) Hey, what is behind your back? '''Verna: '''Oh, nothing '''Sam: '''Oh, really (Goes over to Verna and grabs whatever was Verna holding behind her back) '''Verna: '''HEY! (Sam opens his palm and stares at a glowing green cube) '''Sam: '''What is this, Verna? '''Verna: '''I don’t know, I just found it in your Uncle’s room and it looked pretty '''Sam: '''Why did you go into Uncle Will’s room? '''Verna: '''Well, I find it more interesting than playing video games with you '''Sam: '''I’m a decent gamer. '''Verna: '''You died 49 times. '''Sam: '''No, I didn’t '''Verna: '''Yes, you did. I COUNTED!!! '''Sam: '''That’s not the point. The point is you took something from my Uncle’s room and you need to put it back. '''Verna: '''Hey, what’s the worse that can happen? (Verna, unknowingly, presses a button on the green cube and suddenly, the cube starts shaking.) (Verna and Sam stare at what is happening when suddenly the cube is dropped to the floor and a large furry orange beast that resembles one of Ren’s aliens is released from the cube with an angry look on his face) '''Verna and Sam: '''Aw, fudge. LOCATION- THE NULL VOID (A completely bruised Dagger Alien is shown injured on the crumpled meteor with Fourarm’s red foot on its back) '''Fourarms: '''Well, that was easy. You know this new alien rocks. It really deserves a name, though. '''Will: '''Wow, Ren! You were amazing out there. I have to so that new alien has some great “fore arms” '''Fourarms: '''Hmm… Fourarms… eh, I can’t think of a better name. (An two alien officers wearing M.A.I.D. come to the meteor and put special space handcuffs on the Dagger alien) '''M.A.I.D. Officer: '''Thanks, Tetramand, for capturing this escaped fugitive '''Fourarms: '''Oh, no, problem (De-transforms into Ren) '''M.A.I.D. Officer: '''Oh… you’re a human… awkward. (Turns and sees Will) Hey, if it isn’t the legendary Will Solomon '''M.A.I.D. Officer #2: '''I thought his last name was Garrison '''Will: '''No, that was a spelling mistake made by the hard-at-hearing M.A.I.D. leader, the Landlord. '''M.A.I.D. Officer #1: '''I see '''M.A.I.D. Officer #2: '''Well, it’s too bad you had to leave the force after “the incident” '''Ren: '''What “incident”? '''Will: '''Nothing, sport… (Stares at the M.A.I.D. officers) Nothing… '''M.A.I.D. Officer #1: Oh, yeah, nothing… (Nudges M.A.I.D. Officer #2)' ' M.A.I.D. Officer #2: 'Oh, yeah, nothing at all… so, we’ll be putting the Dagger alien in the Null Void Prison, but after we do that you guys want a ride out of the Null Void. '''Will: '''No, it’s OK. (Gets the Null Void Projector out) We got our own way out. '''M.A.I.D. Officer #2: '''OK, well, see ya. (Both of the M.A.I.D. officers take the Dagger alien to prisoner, while Ren and Will were talking on a meteorite) '''Ren: '''Why were those guys talking about “that incident”? '''Will: '''Listen… Ren, there was another reason I brought you to the Null Void, you see… (Suddenly, a large grey alien with a large mouth, no eyes, wings and tons of tentacles at the end came towards the duo on the meteorite, grabbed Ren and flew away) '''Ren: '''UNCLE WILL! '''Will: '''REN! (The grey beast is carrying Ren flying forward) '''Ren: '(Tries to wiggle out of the grey alien’s grasp) Hey, let go of me eye-less. (The eye-less beast grips on Ren tighter) Well, I warned him (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren turns into Goop and drips out of the tentacle monster’s claws. Goop, then, falls and lands on an asteroid) 'Goop: '''OK, now I need to find Uncle Will (Suddenly, a dark figure from behind, gets out a shock-gun, and uses it to shock Goop. Soon, Goop falls down unconscious and the dark figure drags the green alien away.) LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Outside of Ren’s house, on a nearby tree, Sam and Verna was sitting on a branch in fear, while a large orange mutt is trying to reach the two, so he can get a snack) '''Sam: '“Hey, what’s the worse that can happen?” she said. '''Verna: '''Hey, we’re still safe, are we not? '''Sam: '''Yeah, we’re totally safe with that large Vulpimancer on our back sides '''Verna: '''Vulpiwhatnow? '''Sam: '''Vulpimancer, you know the big ugly orange thing right there. You know that thing and Wildmutt are the same species. '''Verna: '''Great, we’re being attacked by Wildmutt’s older brother, now… Aw, dang '''Sam: '''What? '''Verna: '''I really have to go. (Puts both her hands to her pants) '''Sam: '''Can’t you hold it. '''Verna: (Points her finger at Sam’s face)' '''You might not understand it… being a boy and all… but when a girl has to go… SHE REALLY HAS TO GO! '''Sam: '''So, what do you expect me to do about it? It’s not like we can ask that ugly orange beast to stop what he is doing '''Verna: '''No… but we could make a distraction… '''Sam: '''What do you mean? (Verna pushes Sam out of the tree branch and right in front of the orange fuzzball. Sam is, soon, running for his life with the orange beast chasing after him.) (Verna is, then, getting off the tree branch, brushing the dust off her body) '''Verna: '''And now, I go to the bathroom (Runs to Ren’s house) LOCATION- THE NULL VOID (Ren is shown chained by his hands and feet to a very large boulder that is on an even larger space rock. Ren is unconscious, but he is slowly waking up. As Ren wakes up, he starts observing the current location he is in.) '''Ren: '''What the… where am I? (Suddenly, a figure from the shadows appears) '''Shadow Figure: '''So, you’re finally awake '''Ren: '''What… who are you? '''Shadow Figure: '''Oh, I’m sure you met me before (Gets closer to Ren) I always wanted that watch '''Ren: '''Wait a second, I remember that voice. No, it can’t be. (The Shadow Figure came out of the light and revealed himself to be Lenny, the bratty 11-year old whom wanted the Awesomatrix.) '''Lenny: '''Hello, Ren '''Ren: '''Lenny? (Realizes that Lenny is wearing a reflected black suit with large spikes on the shoulders, a silver belt, black circles around his eyes, and wearing a rather large silver crown) What happened to you? '''Lenny: '''Well, Ren, you might not have known seeing as how you never got a subscription to Null Void Monthly, but I became the official King of the Null Void. '''Ren: '''What?!? '''Lenny: '''Well, you see a long time ago, an innocent young boy was pushed into a horrible place by an even more horrible person with a bad sense of hair style. (Suddenly, Ren took a glimpse at his hair) So, the innocent boy was trapped in this empty and dark place until he got in contact with some rather interesting creatures. (The large grey monster from earlier appeared behind Lenny) '''Ren: '''LENNY, WATCH OUT! (Lenny sees the grey beast and starts to pet it) What the? '''Lenny: '''I see you guys met. (Pets the grey monster some more) These are Null Void Guardians. I got in contact with these species, and I’ve taught the entire species to do whatever I want. You should know, Ren… when you control the Guardians, you control the Null Void. (Scratch the grey beast’s chin) This one’s name is Spot. So, that is how I became the official King of the Null Void. '''Ren: '''Well, that’s very nice… but what does this all have to do with me '''Lenny: '''Well, I want the two of us to catch up on old times. FIDO, SPOT, COME HERE! (Spot came close to Lenny, while another Null Void Guardian entered the room) '''Lenny: '''Show Ren “the Red Hole” (Fido and Spot were moving the rock of which Ren was attached to towards a rather beautiful but mysterious place.) (Everything looked like the normal Null Void except for the notably big red hole in the middle of everything) '''Ren: '''What is that? '''Lenny: '“THAT” is the Red Hole. It is such a fascinating beast. It is quite similar to his older brother, the Black Hole; however, the Red Hole is not as strong as his older brother. Still he’s just as effective, because once you enter a Red Hole, it’ll take you forever to get out. (Stares at Ren maliciously) 'Ren: '''Hey! That’s quite a hole… thank goodness, if no one gets dropped into that thing. (Attempts to slam his Awesomatrix) '''Lenny: '''Not quite. You see I realized “you” were the reason I was trapped in this hell of a place. I decided this was a quite “fitting” punishment. '''Ren: '''Come on, now, Lenny. Can’t we compromise? '''Lenny: '''Bye, bye, Ren. (Tips the rock that Ren is attached to over the Red Hole, while Ren is screaming in fear) LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (A panicky Sam had entered the house in fear, slammed the door and locked it. Hoping it will hold off that orange beast. However, when Sam realized that the Wildmutt-like monster could broke the door down, Sam in pure fear ended up running upstairs to the bathroom. Sam entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Unfortunately, Sam realized a little too late that Verna was “using the bathroom” at the moment.) '''Verna: '''What the fudge are you doing, here, Sam? (Closes her legs) '''Sam: '(At that moment, Sam shut his eyes in embarrassment) Well, I’m trying to survive a giant monster who is trying to eat my flesh… NO THANKS TO YOU 'Verna: '''Hey, I had to go… I still have to go '''Sam: '''Well, are you done yet? I’m tired of having to close my eyes. '''Verna: '(Get off the toilet) I am now. 'Sam: '''Oh, sweet. (Opens his eyes) Now, we got to get rid of that orange-colored behemoth. '''Verna: '''Wait! I think I know how to get rid of the Wildmutt '''Sam: '''How? '''Verna: '''Well, if we used the glowing cube thing to release the Wildmutt '''Sam: '''YOU USED IT! '''Verna: '''I used it. Well, we might be able to use the glowing cube to re-capture the Wildmutt '''Sam: '''It’s worth a shot. '''Verna: '''Yeah. '''Sam: '''But there’s one problem '''Verna: '''What is it? (The two hear a loud grumbling sound outside the bathroom) '''Sam: '''THE BEAST IS RIGHT BEHIND US… HOW DO WE GET OUT AND GRAB THE CUBE? '''Verna: '(Sees a window at the end of the bathroom) Hey, someone can squeeze through that window, go outside, get into the house, grab the cube, and trap the beast 'Sam: '''So, who’s going through the window? (Sam and Verna stare at each other. They got their hands out and started playing “Rock-Paper-Scissors” to decide.) '''Sam and Verna: '''Once, Twice, Shoot. (Sam has a paper and Verna has a rock.) '''Verna: '''Dangit. '''Sam: '''Yeah. (Sam is trying to push Verna out of the window) '''Sam: '''Geesh! Verna, you should stop eating those potato chips. '''Verna: '''Sorry. I’m trying to get out of this dang window… and would you stop touching my butt? '''Sam: '''Come on, go through the window. (Pushes on Verna really hard and soon Verna popped out of the window and crashed to the ground) '''Verna: '''OW! That really hurt. '''Sam: '''Stop complaining and get the cube. '''Verna: '''FINE! (Verna sneaks into the house, and searches for the floor of the living room for the glowing cube) '''Verna: '''Come on, where is that stupid cube? (Sees something glowing under the couch) There we go. (Sam is holding the door to the bathroom, while the Vulpimancer tries to tear it down) '''Verna: '''Hey, ugly. (The Wildmutt turns his head towards Verna) You dropped something (Throws the glowing cube at the Wildmutt’s head and suddenly, the Wildmutt was getting sucked into the cube) Wow, I cannot believe that actually worked '''Sam: '''Is the thing gone? '''Verna: '''Yeah, he’s gone. '''Sam: '(Opens the door and sees that the beast is gone) Sweet. You captured it. 'Verna: '''Yeah, yeah, I did… '''Sam: '… 'Verna: '… So, you want to play Alien Hunter 2 'Sam: '''Sure (Verna and Sam ran into the living room) LOCATION- THE NULL VOID (Ren was attached to a rock about to be sucked into the Red Hole) '''Ren: '''NOOOOOOOOO!!! (Will, suddenly, appeared riding a Null Void Guardian.) '''Ren: '''Uncle Will! (Will was riding the Null Void Guardian towards the falling Ren, used his space gun to detach Ren from the rock, and put Ren on the Null Void Guardian, as the two rode off into the emptiness.) '''Lenny: '(Watching the whole thing go down) NO FAIR! (Jumping up and down on the asteroid in angry) NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO--- (Suddenly, the piece of asteroid Lenny was standing on, starting to grumble and soon, Lenny was holding on to dear life as the Red Hole was sucking Lenny in) NO, FIDO, SPOT, HELP ME!!! (Fido and Spot try to help Lenny, however, the suction of the Red Hole was too strong and soon Lenny was sucked straight into the Red Beast of the Null Void.) (Fido and Spot stared at what just happened and soon left) '---5 Minutes Later---' (Ren and Will were sitting on a space rock all alone in the Null Void, just talking) '''Ren: '''Wow that was amazing, what just happened? I mean how did you control that grey monster? '''Will: '''You know you learn a lot of useful things when you’re taught to be a M.A.I.D. Learning to control certain alien species is one of them. '''Ren: '''How AWESOME?!? Umm…Uncle… '''Will: '''Yeah '''Ren: '''Those two guys in the hazmat suits were talking about “a certain incident” related to you '''Will: '''Oh, yeah. '''Ren: '''Yeah, and you were about to say something but I was suddenly being captured by this crazy 11-year-old boy and his two grey pets to be sucked into this Red Hole. '''Will: '''Yeah, that was weird. '''Ren: '''Yeah, Uncle Will, what were you going to say to me? '''Will: '''Well, Ren, there was another reason, why I brought you to this place? '''Ren: '''What is it? '''Will: '''You see something happened… in this place. A certain incident that I’ll never forgot… and always regret. '''Ren: '''What was it? '''Will: '''Sorry… I can’t… (Tears go down his face)… too painful. However, after such incident, I gained a fear of the Null Void. A fear I thought I never conquer, but I know I had to conquer it eventually. So, I decided to show you to the Null Void… because I knew that you would help me conquer my fear of the Null Void… and you did. '''Ren: '''And not only that… but you also gave me the best birthday present ever. '''Will: '''Yeah, I did, didn’t I (Will gets out the Null Void Projector aims it at an empty area of the Void) '''Will: '''Now, let’s go home. (Will and Ren jump into the Projection) (Meanwhile, inside the void of the Red Hole, Lenny was floating lifelessly around like a lifeless ragdoll… that was until his hands was in contact with a piece of the Red Hole. So, suddenly, Lenny’s body was manifesting the power of the Red Hole and Lenny was turning a certain shade of red. Couple of minutes later, Lenny was regaining consciousness and the first thing he did… was scream…) Characters *Ren *Sam *Verna *Will *M.A.I.D. Officer #1 *M.A.I.D. Officer #2 Villains *Lenny *Fido and Spot *Other Null Void Guardians *Dagger Alien *Vulpimancer Aliens *Grey Matter *Four Arms (First Appearance) *Goop Trivia *Originally, Lenny was to refer to himself as "Leonard the Null Void King" *A deleted scene was written where Swampfire was to be used to defeat Fido and Spot, but it was cut out Category:Episodes Category:Ren 10 Category:Ren 10 episodes Category:Season Premieres